Different Life
by Moofstar
Summary: Dikehidupan selanjutnya apakah kehidupan mereka akan berakhir bahagia? Atau berakhir sama? Sequel Always You
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca cerita abal saya sebelumnya. Ini adalah sequel dari cerita Always You.**

**Jujur saja sebenarnya sih gak ada niat untuk bikin sequel, Always You memang aku rencanain habis One-Shoot**

**Tapi berhubung ada permintaan buat sequel, aku usahakan membuatnya, walau sebenarnya sih gak percaya diri karena fanfic saya sebelumnya belum selesai.**

**Oke, Just Enjoy ^^**

**If you don't like, don't read, just leave**

**Title : Different Life**

**:**

**:**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, right?**

**:**

**:**

_Kakiku melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan putih dihiasi oleh cahaya, perasaanku entah mengapa begitu tenang dan damai, seolah tak ada beban dalam hatiku. Kepalaku menengok ke segala arah, mencoba menyimpulkan ruangan apa yang aku tempati ini? Ketertarikanku berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat sebuah suara bergema di seluruh ruangan. Suara seorang wanita, terasa begitu familiar, hangat, dan nyaman. Seperti suara ibuku yang telah lama tiada. Suara wanita itu terus memanggil namaku, tapi suaranya penuh keputusasaan dan penderitaan. Aku tersadar ternyata kini aku tengah menangis, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kutangisi. Perlahan ruangan penuh cahaya mulai meredup, kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap._

* * *

"Hinata..."

Mataku terasa berat, namun aku mencoba untuk membukanya.

"Hinata, cepatlah bangun. Kau harus sekolah."

Kini mata _amethys-ku_ terbuka sempurna, agak menguap aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Perlahan aku bangkit dari ranjangku, bisa ku lihat seorang gadis yang hampir mirip denganku mendekati jendela. Kenapa aku berkata hampir mirip? Kami memang sangat mirip satu sama lain, hanya saja yang membedakan kami adalah warna rambut. Rambutku berwarna indigo gelap, sedangkan gadis itu memiliki rambut abu muda. Berbeda bukan?

Sinar matahari segera menyerobot masuk setelah Shion membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamarku..

"_Ugh_, sinar matahari membuatku sakit kepala." Keluhku pelan di sertai dengan pelotoan Shion.

"Cepatlah Hinata, hari ini kau berjanji menemaniku berangkat bersama Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan bilang kau ingin melanggarnya." Ancam Shion sambil melemparkan handuk ungu milikku.

Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas panjang mengingat kekasih Shion. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha, anak kedua dari Uchiha Corp. Ia adalah kekasih dari sepupu kandungku, Shion Hyuuga. Sebenarnya ada cerita di balik hubungan mereka, namun jika aku mulai mengingatnya membuatku merasa sangat kesal.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarkanku? Jangan melamun seperti ini! Ayo cepatlah Hinata, aku tunggu di ruang makan bersama Paman Hiashi, oke?" Omel Shion sebal sebelum akhirnya pergi menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Mataku masih memandang kepergian Shion, mau tidak mau aku segera meraih handuk unguku kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mandi pagi aku bisa menghilangkan sedikit bebanku.

Setelah 20 menit lamanya aku bersiap-siap, kakiku melangkah menuruni tangga ke arah ruang makan. Terlihat ayahku tengah menyantap roti bakar dengan saus kacang di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Shion memandangku dengan tatapan mengapa-kau-begitu-lama.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh Shion, dengan santai aku menarik kursi dekat ayahku lalu duduk dengan tenang sambil mengambil beberapa roti bakar di hadapanku.

"Mengapa kau terlambat bangun Hinata?" Tanya ayahku datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi dibalik itu semua aku bisa menangkap nada khawatir dari ayahku.

"Ma..maafkan a..aku ayah, lain kali a..aku tidak a..kan terlambat." Jawabku gugup. Seperti inilah kepribadianku sebenarnya jika berhadapan dengan ayahku. Bukan berarti aku takut pada ayahku sendiri, hanya saja aku memang terbiasa menjadi gadis pemalu dan baik hati di depannya.

Sejak umurku 10 tahun, sebuah kecelakaan tragis merenggut nyawa ibuku. Kematian ibu membuat hidupku berubah total. Ayah yang sangat kehilangan ibu tidak lagi memiliki semangat hidup yang dulu, sehingga perusahaannya bangkrut dan mengalami kerugian. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ayah menjual rumah penuh kenangan kami bersama ibu untuk menanggung semua kerugian tersebut. Aku dan ayah pindah ke rumah kami yang sekarang, walaupun rumah ini kecil dan sederhana. Tapi semua hal itu tidak membuatku patah semangat. Tanpa ayahku sadari, aku bekerja keras ke sana kemari untuk mencari uang, kemudian di waktu luang bekerja part-time untuk membantu ekonomi keluargaku. Aku tidak mungkin mengandalkan ayahku yang hanya pegawai rendah. Kerasnya hidupku bersama ayah membuatku ber-_metamorfosis_ dari gadis pemalu yang lemah menjadi gadis yang kuat dan percaya diri. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi ayahku, sudah cukup beban penderitaan yang ayah tanggung demi aku.

"Hinata-_chan_? Kau melamun lagi, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Shion khawatir, kini wajahnya berada tepat di hadapanku. Sedikit tersentak karena gerakan tiba-tiba darinya, kepalaku sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa Shion. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, kau bilang Uchiha-_san_ menunggumu bukan?" Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari kursi sambil meraih tas sekolah di sebelahku.

"Ayah, a..aku berangkat."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Tukas ayah pelan. Aku mengangguk hormat lalu pergi keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Shion di belakangku.

Kakiku terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru warna hitam terparkir sempurna di depan rumahku. Seorang pemuda dengan model rambut aneh –menurutku- keluar dari dalam mobil mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku, _Konoha High School_.

Matanya _Onix_ pemuda itu melihatku tajam, membuatku mendengus kesal. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku kembali melangkah berniat meninggalkannya, namun sebuah tangan menahan lenganku. "Mau kemana kau Hinata?" Geram seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah Shion.

Aku mendelik kesal pada sepupu-menyebalkanku ini, "Tentu saja ke sekolah, apa kau lupa?" Ujarku sarkastis.

Bisa kulihat raut kekecewaan diberikan Shion padaku, "Untuk sekali saja pergilah bersamaku dan Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah berjanji." Mohon Shion lemah.

Bukannya aku tidak ingat dengan janjiku sendiri, tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan seseorang yang-kini-terlihat-datar-datar-saja. Ya, mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan sifat dingin yang aku berikan padanya atau marah? Aku sungguh tidak perduli.

"Bila kau takut Sasuke-_kun_ keberatan, aku sudah bicara dengannya. Jangan menolak lagi Hinata, aku ingin kau akrab dengan Sasuke-_kun_." Wajah Shion semakin memelas.

Heh? Akrab katanya? Aku ingin sekali berteriak pada Shion apa sepupuku ini lupa dengan apa yang telah diperbuat pemuda-perebut-segalanya ini pada keluargaku?

"Sudahlah Shion, sepupumu tidak ingin pergi bersama kita. Jangan memaksanya." Sahut Sasuke dingin dan datar. Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan Shion.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya bukan? Pergilah! Aku akan naik bus seperti biasa." Ujarku dengan nada final, membuat Shion melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, Hinata, _jaa_." Jawab Shion kecewa lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil mewah Sasuke melaju kencang melewati Hinata, seolah mengejek Hinata untuk menyesal dengan keputusannya. Namun tampaknya Hinata memang sama sekali tidak perduli. Kini malah terpasang headset berwarna putih di kedua telinganya. Kakinya melangkah ringan sambil bibirnya bersenandung kecil menuju halte bus terdekat.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Sementara itu Shion terjebak dalam keheningan di dalam mobil bersama Sasuke. Sejak penolakan Hinata, Sasuke hanya diam sambil fokus menyetir mobilnya. Biasanya Sasuke akan bertanya apa saja kegiatan yang akan dilakukan Shion, lalu mendengarkannya sambil mengangguk sesekali. Sepertinya Sasuke tersinggung dengan sikap dingin Hinata padanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." Suara Shion menyapa telinga Sasuke. Mata Sasuke melirik kekasihnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus menyetir.

Perasaan Shion semakin tidak enak, tidak pernah Sasuke sedingin ini padanya, "Maafkan Hinata, dia memang seperti itu pada orang yang baru di kenalnya."

"Aku bukan orang yang baru dikenalnya Shion.." Ucapan Sasuke masih dingin dan tajam, membuat Shion membeku.

"A..aku tau itu, tapi mungkin dia sedang ada masalah-.."

"Aku heran mengapa hanya padaku ia bersikap seperti itu?" Sasuke memotong kata-kata Shion cepat.

Kali ini Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya lalu memandang kekasihnya lembut. "Aku menyayangimu Shion, kau tahu itu. Selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi kelakuan sepupumu padaku karena aku tahu kau menyayanginya. Sejak kecil entah mengapa ia selalu mengabaikanku, aku tidak yakin bisa bersabar menghadapinya."

Mulut Shion terkunci rapat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia paham akan kondisi Sasuke tapi tidak mungkin ia membiarkan kekasihnya tahu akan rahasia besar diantara mereka.

"Bersabarlah, aku yakin Hinata akan berubah." Jawab Shion pasrah.

Jujur, mendengar jawaban Shion mengecewakan Sasuke. Bertahan? Untuk kesekian kalinya? Pikir Sasuke sarkastis.

Dia adalah seorang Uchiha! Mana mungkin ia bisa diperlakukan seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun oleh seorang gadis yang mungkin membencinya tanpa alasan yang jelas? Jawabannya adalah satu, karena Sasuke berhutang nyawa pada Shion. Ya, saat Sasuke berumur 10 tahun dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir menewaskan dirinya. Kejadian itu bermula saat dirinya kesal karena ayahnya lebih memperhatikan Itachi, kakaknya. _Well_, Itachi memang sangat sempurna untuk seorang bocah 14 tahun. Itachi merupakan anak yang baik, mandiri dan tentu penurut. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, dirinya sendiri mengakui bahwa ia anak yang 'sedikit' nakal, manja, dan pemberontak. Dan kalau soal siapa yang lebih pintar, tentu saja mereka memiliki kejeniusan yang sama sebagai seorang Uchiha. Namun Sasuke kecil masih belum mengerti mengapa ayahnya lebih menyayangi Itachi. Bukankah semestinya orang tua memberikan kasih sayang sama rata kepada anak-anaknya?

_Di suatu kejadian Sasuke ingin sekali pergi bersama ayahnya pergi ke Taman Bermain. Ia iri melihat teman-temannya yang asik bercerita tentang para ayah mengajak mereka pergi ke Taman Bermain. Sialnya, belum sempat Sasuke mengutarakan keinginannya ayahnya malah pergi bersama Itachi untuk acara kolega bisnis Uchiha Corp. Sasuke yang marah menyuruh salah satu supir keluarga membawanya pergi ke Taman Bermain sendiri dengan maksud menghilangkan amarahnya. Sasuke memaksa supirnya melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Supir yang malang itu menuruti keinginan Tuan Mudanya tanpa melihat sebuah mobil berbelok dihadapannya. Kecelakaan itu tak terelakan, Sasuke tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang terjadi, namun sesaat setelah tersadar dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Lalu seorang gadis kecil berambut abu mendekatinya, menanyakan keadaannya. Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku melihat tingkah malu-malu gadis tersebut. Sasuke masih teringat kata-kata gadis kecil tersebut padanya._

_"Namaku Shion Hyuuga, akulah yang menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan."_

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat tangan Shion menyentuh pipinya. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, nanti kita bisa terlambat." Ujar Shion lembut. Mobil Sasuke kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, dalam pikirannya masih ada satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

_Siapakah yang supirku tabrak di malam itu?_

Di sebuah bandara, seorang pria jangkung berkaca mata hitam berjalan santai sambil menarik koper di belakangnya. Kancing kemeja birunya terbuka sedikit, memperlihatkan garis tegas pada dada bidangnya. Kakinya terbalut jeans dengan warna senada kemejanya. Rambut hitamnya terpotong pendek membuatnya makin tampan dan mempesona. Tidak lama langkahnya terhenti kemudian memandang sekelilingnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di sudut bibirnya, membuat wajahnya yang tampan semakin tampan.

"Aku kembali, _Hime_..."

**Bagaimana? Abal? Jelek? Atau Gaje?**

**Maaf sebelumnya lupa memberi tahu kalian bahwa Hinata di sini _very different_, ia tidak lemah dan pemalu seperti biasanya, sangat OOC**

**Kalau menurut aku di Naruto pun Hinata bukanlah wanita lemah, hanya saja kelembutannya menutupi kekuatannya yang sebenarnya, aku terinspirasi membuat Hinata tidak menutupi kekuatannya.**

**Itu pendapatku aja lho ^^a **

**Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan jangan di flame ya ^^v**

**Review Please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aloha semua, kita bertemu lagi, hoho. Maaf ya saya baru update, semoga kalian gak kecewa sama keleletan saya *ditimpuk-reader. Yosh, karena keleletan itu saya akan menebusnya sekarang, hehe. Oh ya mengenai genre, saya mengubahnya menjadi romance/supranatural. Hurt/comfrot-nya masih ada, cuma gak jadi genre utama lagi. Udahlah dari pada bosen baca komen saya mendingan langsung baca *nyengir-gaje._**

**_Title : Different Life_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Disclaimer : Om MK (You-know-who)_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Don't like don't read_**

* * *

Hinata memandang buku matematikanya gusar, bosan dengan keadaan disekelilingnya. Pagi ini dilaluinya seperti biasa, menyapa Ino dan Sakura, mendengar keluhan Shion tentang Sasuke, dan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang memberikan ulangan mendadak di pagi hari. Dan jangan lupa sepulang sekolah Hinata akan bergegas kerja _part-time_ di cafe dekat sekolahnya. Rutinitas seperti ini membuatnya jenuh dan sedikit frustasi. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu, tangannya mulai mengaduk isi tas birunya. Matanya berkilat senang menemukan benda yang kini berada dalam genggamannya, sebuah bandul kristal berukuran sedang. Belum sempat dirinya menikmati pedaran cahaya yang dipantulkan sang bandul, Ino mengagetkannya dari belakang.

Sontak saja bandulnya terlepas dan berguling keluar kelas. Ino yang melihat hal itu segera meminta maaf disertai omelan kecil dari Hinata. Saat hendak mengambil bandul miliknya yang kini terhenti di lorong kelasnya, mata _amethys_-nya menangkap sebuah tangan memungut bandulnya tanpa permisi. Belum sempat Hinata protes, dirinya lebih dulu terkejut melihat seseorang dihadapannya menatapnya datar. Yah siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke.

"K-kau?" Terdengar suara Hinata tercekat.

Bukannya langsung memberikan bandul Hinata, tangan Sasuke malah memainkan bandul tersebut. "Apa ini punyamu?" Tanya Sasuke tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata mendengus kesal, "Ya, bandul itu miliku Uchiha-_san_. Jadi berikan padaku sekarang juga."

Mendadak Sasuke berhenti memainkan bandul Hinata, berganti dengan matanya yang menatap tajam. "Jangan sombong Hyuuga, kelakuanmu membuatku kesal."

"Heh, kau pikir aku peduli? Sekarang berikan padaku bandul itu!" Kecam Hinata mulai marah.

Sasuke melirik sebentar, dilihatnya keadaan lorong semakin ramai karena perdebatan mereka. Uchiha bungsu menyeringai licik sekilas sebelum akhirnya memasang kembali wajah poker face andalannya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mendengar perkataanku Uchiha_-san_. Cepat berikan bandulku!"

"Baiklah, sepertinya benda ini berharga sekali untukmu." Tanpa perasaan Sasuke membuang bandul Hinata keluar jendela di dekatnya. Bandul tersebut jatuh dari lantai dua menuruti hukum gravitasi.

Saat itu juga darah Hinata seakan mendidih, refleks tangan pucatnya menampar pipi Sasuke, hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Mendadak suasana koridor menjadi hening, semua mata memandang Hinata tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis menampar Sasuke yang terkenal tampan, jenius, dan di saat bersamaan menakutkan?

Hinata memberikan tatapan sakit hati pada pemuda tersebut, "Aku-...sungguh-...membencimu!" Sengaja Hinata menekankan kalimatnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Perasaan Sasuke campur aduk, antara marah, malu, dan benci. Ya, sudah cukup Sasuke menerima perlakuan kasar dari Hyuuga tunggal itu. Sungguh, tadinya ia hanya ingin bermain-main sedikit karena Hinata begitu mempedulikan bandul kristal yang dipungutnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Hinata akan begitu marah lalu menamparnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengejar Hinata, egonya sudah tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi. Namun niat Sasuke tertahan ketika sebuah tangan mungil menahan bahunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Shion memberikan tatapan memohon pada Sasuke.

Dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan Shion, "Jangan memintaku untuk bersabar Shion. Sepupumu sudah keterlaluan!" Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi, menandakan amarahnya tak dapat dibendung lebih lama lagi.

Shion menunduk sedih sebelum akhirnya menatap punggung Sasuke semakin menjauhinya. Untuk sekali ini Shion tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena dirinya pun tidak tahu mesti melakukan apa.

Sementara itu Hinata mencoba mencari bandulnya, tidak peduli dengan lumpur mengotori seragamnya. Tangannya dengan gelisah meraba rumput di sekitarnya dan tidak menyadari Sasuke tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata kasar, membuat Hinata terkejut dibuatnya.

"Beraninya kau menamparku! Kau pikir dirimu hebat, eh?" Iris _Onyx_ Sasuke berkilat amarah.

Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke dari lengannya, "Kau sendiri yang membuat masalah denganku! Sekarang bandulku hilang gara-gara tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu!"

"Kau-..."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Interupsi sebuah suara memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Kini Tsunade-_sensei_ berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, tangannya bersedekap memandang kedua anak manusia yang berbeda jenis dihadapannya.

Refleks Sasuke melepaskan lengan Hinata, sementara Hinata menunduk dalam.

"Hinata.." Merasa namanya terpanggil, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, "Apa benar kau menampar Sasuke?" Tanya Tsunade tegas.

Tubuh Hinata berubah gelisah, seluruh murid _Konoha High School_ tahu jika Tsunade-_sensei_ tidak akan segan-segan memberikan hukuman kepada murid yang berbuat onar. Tapi Hinata tidak berbuat onar, dia hanya merasa marah –coret- benci dengan kelakuan Sasuke. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, memang salahnya yang membuat masalah di koridor tadi.

_Hah, memang sebaiknya mengakui kesalahanmu Hinata!_ Tukasnya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak _Sensei_, itu tidak benar." Tiba-tiba Sasuke membela Hinata, membuat kedua matanya melebar terkejut.

"Hem, begitukah? Tapi aku mendengar dari Naruto jika kalian berdua bertengkar lalu Hyuuga-_san_ menamparmu?" Ujar Tsunade tidak yakin.

"Sepertinya Naruto dan murid-murid yang lain salah paham. Hyuuga-_san_ hanya menepuk pipiku, bukan menamparnya."

Wajah Hinata semakin bingung, sementara Tsunade menghela napas panjang. _Well_, sepertinya Naruto memberikan informasi yang salah padanya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kembalilah masuk ke dalam kelas, pelajaran akan segera dimulai!" Perintah Tsunade sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu." Tukas Hinata datar.

Kedua mata _Onyx_ Sasuke kembali menatap dingin, "Terserah. Jangan berpikir aku membelamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal merepotkan."

Hinata memberikan _death-glare_ gratis pada Sasuke, kemudian kembali sibuk mencari bandulnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan gadis yang selama ini selalu membencinya 'tanpa alasan'.

"Sebegitu berhagakah 'sampah' itu?"

Tangan Hinata berhenti sejenak mendengar Sasuke menyebut bandulnya 'Sampah'. Namun dengan cepat melanjutkan pencariannya, berusaha tidak terprovokasi dengan perkataan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke mengumpat pelan, namun tidak lama kemudian dirinya malah membantu Hinata mencari bandulnya.

Kembali Hinata mengerutkan kening, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja mencari bandulmu." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

Terlalu lelah dengan kelakuan Uchiha satu ini, Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. Yeah, bagus bukan jika Sasuke membantunya? Lagipula dia juga yang menghilangkan benda istimewa Hinata.

"Ah, ini dia!" Seru Sasuke menggenggam sebuah kristal penuh dengan lumpur.

Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil bandulnya, tersenyum lebar karena bandulnya telah ditemukan. Bibirnya terus-terusan menggumamkan terima kasih, tidak menyadari orang yang ada dihadapannya-lah yang menghilangkan bandulnya.

Sesaat Sasuke terpana dengan gadis dihadapannya, belum pernah dirinya melihat Hinata tersenyum ceria seperti itu. Biasanya Hinata akan memperlihatkan amarah dan tatapan benci padanya. Namun kini berbeda, wajah Hinata yang kotor dengan lumpur tidak mengurangi kecantikannya, mata _amethys_-nya berbinar cerah, kedua pipinya memerah senang, dan rambut indigonya berkibar tertiup pelan angin yang berhembus.

Hati Sasuke bertanya, apa rasanya jika jari-jarinya mengelus rambut panjang Hyuuga itu? Terasa lembut-kah?

Tanpa sadar jemari Sasuke mulai mendekati kepala Hinata.

"TEEMMEEE!" Teriakan keras menyadarkan keduanya. Hinata sadar karena terlalu lama memandang badulnya sementara Sasuke sadar dari tindakan bodohnya –menurutnya-.

"Teme, kau jahat sekali! Apa yang kau katakan pada nenek tua itu sehingga menyebutku sebagai penggosip, hah?!" Teriak Naruto marah, tidak sadar dengan Hinata yang memandangnya bersalah.

"A-ano, maafkan aku Naruto-_san_."

"Eh-... Hinata!" Seru Naruto keras hingga Sasuke menutup telinganya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud berbuat kekacauan." Ujar Hinata sambil membungkukan dirinya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Tidak, semestinya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Hinata-_chan_. Sepertinya memang aku yang salah, belum pernah aku melihatmu semarah ini. Aku kira akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat, makannya aku melapor pada Tsunade-_baachan_, hehe." Cengir Naruto lebar.

"Se-sekali lagi ma-maafkan aku." Kata Hinata terbata-bata kemudian dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aneh sekali, semestinya aku yang minta maaf padanya karena ikut campur urusan kalian. Benar bukan?"

Sasuke masih menatap punggung Hinata tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Masih merasa aneh dengan perilakunya sendiri. Mengapa dirinya membela dan membantu Hinata yang jelas-jelas sudah mempermalukannya? Kemana harga diri sang Uchiha bungsu satu ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong mengapa pakaianmu kotor seperti ini, _Teme_?" Tanya Naruto heran, menatap seragam Sasuke penuh dengan lumpur.

"Aku pinjam seragammu, _Dobe_."

Sasuke kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kelas, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan sifat khas Uchiha ini.

"Hei! Seragamku hanya ada dua! TEEEMMMEEE!"

* * *

Gadis berambut Indigo berjalan memasuki daerah pertokoan dekat sekolahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah tempat bertuliskan "Inuzuka Cafe" dihadapannya. Agak ragu-ragu gadis tersebut meraih handle pintu kemudian memasuki cafe. Suasana di dalamnya begitu ramai, terdengar alunan musik Jazz berasal dari speaker dekat pintu. Senyum Hinata mengembang mendapati seorang pemuda seumurnya tengah sibuk melayani seorang pelanggan, tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Hinata.

"Kiba-_kun_." Sapa Hinata ramah, akhirnya membuat sang pemilik nama menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ah, rupanya kau Hinata."Ujar Kiba tetap sibuk mengurusi pesanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Kiba selesai dengan pelanggannya, ia segera mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan permintaanku?" Tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

Sesaat Kiba menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah bicarakan dengan ayah tentang masalah kau meminta pertambahan waktu bekerja, tapi-.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ayahku bilang ia akan tetap mempekerjakanmu seperti sekarang, tidak ada tambahan waktu." Jawab Kiba melirik sahabatnya menyesal.

Wajah Hinata sedikit muram, "Kau tahu aku butuh tambahan uang untuk kuliahku, Kiba-_kun_."

"Yah, aku tahu Hinata. Tapi aku mengerti bahwa ayahku hanya tidak ingin sekolahmu terganggu karena penambahan waktu kerja _part-time_ mu. Dia saja masih merasa tidak enak mempekerjakan putri sahabatnya sendiri, apalagi Paman Hiashi sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya."

Kali ini Hinata yang menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi. _Arigatou_, Kiba-_kun_."

Kiba menatap Hinata iba, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantunya. Baginya sudah cukup Hinata bekerja seperti biasanya, ia tahu maksud Hinata bekerja bukan hanya untuk uang kuliahnya, tapi juga berusaha membantu ayahnya membayar hutang yang masih tersisa.

Dengan jahil Kiba mengacak-acak rambut indigo Hinata, "Percayalah, suatu saat kau akan melalui semua ini, Hinata-_chan_."

Sambil menggerutu Hinata merapihkan rambutnya, "Kau menyebalkan."

Kiba hanya tertawa pelan kemudian bangkit saat melihat seorang pelanggan memasuki toko. Hinata sendiri ikut bangkit untuk membantu Kiba melayani pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan, memulai pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan cafe.

Kiba dan Hinata terus melayani pelanggan mereka tanpa menyadari seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam cafe. Dengan santai pemuda itu melangkah masuk dengan koper di tangannya kemudian duduk dekat jendela tanpa memesan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Mata _onyx_-nya menjelajahi seluruh sudut cafe, atau lebih tepatnya menatap seorang gadis yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

Tatapannya lembut, menandakan betapa ia menyayangi gadis itu. Namun di saat yang sama terdapat keinginan mendalam akan gadisnya, possesif. Terbukti ada secuil perasaan amarah saat gadis itu tersenyum senang bekerja dengan seorang pemuda disampingnya.

Tapi sayangnya pemuda tampan kita yang satu ini sangat ahli menutup emosinya, dengan wajah datar khas keluarganya, tangannya meraih _I-pad_ kesayangannya kemudian sibuk mengamati harga saham.

_Well_, sebenarnya selain menutupi rasa cemburunya, ia juga mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi menatapnya bagai hewan liar. Dirinya sangat berharap tak ada satupun dari gadis-gadis itu mendekatinya.

Ternyata apa yang diharapkannya meleset jauh.

_Gotcha_! Salah seorang dari mereka berjalan ke arah mejanya, tak lupa dengan senyum nakal terhias di wajahnya.

"Hei, kalau boleh tau siapa na-..." Belum sempat gadis menanyakan namanya, ia menatap gadis tersebut dengan _death-glare_ andalannya.

Bukannya menciut, gadis berambut merah itu merona hebat kemudian mencoba membersihkan kacamatanya, seakan tidak percaya akan pahatan karya tuhan ada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya pemuda tersebut tetap mempertahankan tatapan mautnya.

"A-aku ha-hanya ingin me-mengetahui na-namamu.." Dalam hati gadis itu mengumpat karena kegugupannya.

Sebuah seringaian terbentuk dari bibir sang pemuda, "Uchiha."

"A-apa?"

"Namaku Itachi Uchiha." Seringaian Itachi semakin melebar, "Kau bisa tinggalkan aku sekarang juga karena aku merasa sangat terganggu."

Bertepatan dengan itu suara pecahan gelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Hinata. Terlihat ia sedang meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya memecahkan gelas minuman pelanggan. Dengan cepat tangan Hinata membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat terdengar suara sepatu menggema, mendekati posisinya. Secara tiba-tiba tangannya tertarik bersamaan dengan tubuhnya. Matanya melebar mendapati Itachi menyeringai sambil memegang lengannya kuat.

"Apa kabar, Hinata-_chan_?"

Sesaat suasana hening, mulut Hinata terbuka lebar melihat pemuda dihadapannya.

"I-Itachi-_nii_..."

Seringaian Itachi berubah menjadi senyuman lembut yang dapat membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut.

"Ya, aku kembali, sesuai dengan janjiku."

Hinata tersenyum manis kemudian melangkah maju memeluk Itachi, "_Arigatou_ sudah kembali_, Nii-san_."

Itachi tahu bahwa kelakuan Hinata menarik perhatian sekitarnya, namun dia tidak peduli. Pelukan Hinata sungguh nyaman dan hangat. Perlahan tangan Itachi mengelus rambut indigo wanitanya, makin menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Ekhm-..." Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Hinata yang sadar dengan posisinya sontak melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya memerah malu. Itachi berusaha menahan tawa melihat tingkah malu-malu Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kalian cari tempat untuk bicara, biar aku yang menangani kekacauan ini." Saran Kiba memberikan tatapan tolong-segera-urus-masalah-kalian.

"Ta-tapi aku yang memecahkan ge-gelas-.."

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang menangani semua ini, kau pergi saja." Kata Kiba berusaha bijak.

"Ma-maaf Kiba-kun, a-aku a-akan kembali kemari." Janji Hinata.

Kiba tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

Terdengar helaan napas Itachi, "Ayo Hinata." Dengan sekali tarikan membawa Hinata pergi.

"Cih, apa-apaan sikap itu?" Gerutu Kiba pelan, kesal juga karena pemuda tersebut pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Hah, semestinya tadi kubiarkan saja Hinata membersihkan ini."

_Well_, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan, Kiba-_kun_?

* * *

Tampak seorang pemuda tengah sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya. Kacamata berbingkai hitam setia menghiasi mata _onyx_-nya. Jemarinya sibuk menuliskan laporan-laporan perusahaan. Suasana begitu hening sebelum akhirnya sang pemuda menghentikan aktivitasnya. Matanya beralih memandang langit di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"Huh, sejak kapan aku menjadi begitu baik hati?" Gumam Sasuke pelan. Sepertinya pemuda tampan ini belum bisa menerima perilaku anehnya pada gadis tunggal Hyuuga.

Mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya dari gadis Hyuuga, tangan kanannya meraih sebuah map merah yang berada di dekatnya kemudian membacanya dengan teliti. Ternyata di dalamnya bukanlah laporan mengenai perusahaan, namun foto-foto dan potongan kertas koran tentang kecelakaan tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Mengapa sama sekali tidak dijelaskan siapa korban dan reaksi keluarganya? Hanya ada keterangan dia seorang wanita dengan inisial Ms H."

Teringat sesuatu, Sasuke segera meraih handphonenya kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"_Moshi-moshi_, ada apa kau menghubungiku, Sasuke-_sama_?" Jawab seorang pria.

"Aku ingin bertanya mengenai kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu yang menewaskan seorang wanita berinisial Ms H. Apa kau mengetahui nama sebenarnya dari Ms H?"

Terdapat jeda panjang diantara mereka, "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke-_sama_ menanyakan hal ini, sudah kukatakan semuanya bukan kesalahanmu."

"_Tsk_, cepat jawab saja pertanyaan dariku. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dengan keluarganya?!" Desak Sasuke kesal.

Terdengar helaan napas panjang, "Kalau Fugaku-_sama_ tau apa yang kau lakukan, dia pasti marah besar."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke pendek.

"Sasuke-_sama_!"

"Cepat berikan saja nama wanita yang kau tabrak, Iruka!"

"Hyuuga!"

Seketika mata Sasuke melebar, merasa pendengarannya menipunya, "A-apa?"

"Kau dengar aku Sasuke." Kali ini tanpa suffix-sama, "Nyonya Hyuuga, orang yang kutabrak malam itu, orang yang telah kubunuh!" Suara Iruka bergetar menahan tangisan.

"Tidak mungkin." Ujar Sasuke lirih, kini akhirnya ia tahu mengapa Hinata sangat membencinya.

Hinata memang pantas membencinya.

Sebuah dugaan terlintas dipikiran Sasuke, "Apa ayah yang membuat perusahaan Hyuuga bangkrut?"

"..."

"Jadi inilah yang dilakukan ayah untuk melindungiku?" Tanya Sasuke sinis, hatinya terasa sakit dengan kenyataan yang terungkap.

"Jangan menyalahkan ayahmu, Sasuke. Wajar bagi seorang ayah untuk melindungi anaknya, melindungi-..."

"Ceritakan semua yang kau ketahui." Sebulir air mata menetes di pipi Sasuke. "Kau dan aku harus membayar segalanya pada Hinata bukan?"

"..."

"Jangan berpikir untuk melarikan diri, Iruka. Walau kau telah menebus kesalahanmu selama tujuh tahun ini, tapi-..." Tatapan Sasuke berubah dingin, "-kesalahanmu menyembunyikan ini semua dariku belum kau lunasi."

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semuanya. Bukan hanya kecelakaan itu saja, tapi semua yang kuketahui."

* * *

Hinata dan Itachi melangkah perlahan di sekitar jalan pertokoan. Wajah Hinata menunduk dalam sementara Itachi tentu saja berjalan dengan angkuh. Sebenarnya yang membuat Hinata menundukan kepalanya bukan karena takut atau tidak percaya diri . Alasan yang membuat gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu menunduk dikarenakan tangan Itachi menggenggam tangannya erat, membuat rona merah di kedua pipinya akan terlihat jelas jika Itachi melihat wajahnya.

Ah, andai saja Hinata tahu seringai tipis Itachi menandakan ia sudah tahu seberapa merah Hinata merona.

"I-Itachi-_nii_-.."

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik melihatnya, "Hm?"

Agak takut Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, "Bi-bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?"

Salah satu alis Itachi terangkat, "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Itachi tenang.

Kali ini Hinata bingung memberikan jawabannya, "_A-ano_, hanya saja tidak enak jika seseorang melihatnya."

Terdengar desahan malas dari Itachi, lalu dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Jujur saja aku kecewa, Hinata." Sontak mata Hinata membulat. Sungguh Hinata tidak bermaksud membuat _Nii-san_nya kecewa, hanya saja ia merasa sangat malu bergandengan dengan Itachi.

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. A-aku-..."

"Hahaha-.."

Oke, kali ini Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Hinata cemberut.

"Tidak lucu." Geram Hinata kesal.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak tahan melihat ekspresimu, Hinata."

Kembali Itachi menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, "Kali ini jangan menolaknya. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu satu tahun ini."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga merindukanmu _Nii-san_."

Itachi ikut tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke taman? Kulihat cuacanya cukup cerah."

"Baiklah, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Tentang sekolahku, tentang sahabatku, dan-..." Senyuman Hinata memudar, "Tentang Sasuke."

Ekspresi Itachi berubah sedih dan dengan segera menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, "Sebaiknya jangan membahas tentangnya, Hinata. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kepala Hinata menggangguk, "Aku-...entah sampai kapan bisa memaafkannya, _Nii-san_. Tolong bantu aku."

"Tentu saja, Hinata-_chan_."

Pelukan Itachi semakin erat membuat Hinata merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tapi tak berapa lama kepala Hinata berdenyut pelan, mulai tampak kilasan-kilasan aneh. Awalnya ia tidak mempedulikannya, namun semakin lama kilasan-kilasan tersebut semakin mengganggunya.

Dalam kilasan itu terlihat seorang pemuda berada dihadapannya. Wajahnya buram, sepertinya dikarenakan dirinya yang menangis. Tapi saat ini Hinata yakin bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menangis.

'_Aku tidak perduli kekuasaan sebagai Raja selanjutnya, aku tidak perduli bagaimana Yang Mulia jauh lebih menyayangi kakakku, aku tidak perduli bagaimana orang lain memuja kakakku atas kesempurnaannya. Keinginanku hanyalah agar kau berada di sisiku.'_

Entah mengapa hati Hinata berdebar keras. Pernyataan pemuda itu terasa tidak asing.

'_Katakan kau mencintaiku, Hinata. Aku ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku.'_

Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu? Mengapa ia menginginkan agar Hinata menyatakan cinta padanya?

Semakin lama kepalanya terasa semakin berat.

Itachi yang menyadari keanehan dari _imouto_-nya segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Hinata mulai tersadar dari keanehan yang dialaminya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa _Nii-san_. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

Tangan Itachi mengacak rambut Hinata pelan, "Sepertinya memang begitu. Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk sebagai respon walau masih ada pertanyaan besar dalam benaknya. Kilasan apa yang ia lihat tadi? Mengapa keganjilan mulai mengganggu hatinya?

* * *

Pagi ini Hinata menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa, yang berbeda adalah sepupu-menyebalkannya tidak mengganggunya. Sambil mengaduk bubur yang dimasaknya, Hinata menghela napas panjang. Ada rasa tidak enak terhadap sepupunya, walau bisa dibilang hubungannya dengan Shion kurang begitu baik tapi jauh dilubuk hati ia begitu menyayangi Shion.

_Apa mungkin ia masih marah dengan kejadian kemarin?_ Pikirnya.

Tidakkah kau sadar Hinata? Semestinya kau merasa bersalah pada Sasuke, bukan Shion.

Tapi Hinata tetaplah Hinata, seorang gadis yang membenci Sasuke dengan segenap hatinya.

"Dimana Shion?" Pertanyaan ayahnya sontak membuat Hinata berhenti mengaduk buburnya.

"Mu-mungkin sudah pergi duluan bersama Uchiha_-san_, _Otou-san_." Jawab Hinata pendek.

Sejenak keheningan melanda ayah dan anak ini, "Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa kau bertengkar dengannya, Hinata?"

Hinata menelan saliva-nya pelan, "Ti-tidak, mu-mungkin ia memang mempunyai u-urusan dengan Uchiha-san sehingga Shion ti-tidak menungguku."

Hiashi tidak bertanya lagi, mungkin menerima alasan yang diberikan anaknya. Dilihatnya Hinata mematikan kompor dan membawa bubur yang baru masak ke atas meja.

"Si-silahkan _Otou-san_."

"Hem."

Keduanya menikmati menu yang tersedia dihadapan mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi karena memang ayah dan anak ini terbiasa makan tanpa suara. Hanya saja keadaannya akan berbeda jika Shion ada diantara mereka. Shion yang ceria dan hangat.

* * *

_**Hinata POV**_

Kakiku melangkah pelan mengikuti arus siswa-siswi _Konoha High School_ yang mulai berdatangan. Sesekali mataku mencari keberadaan sosok Shion diantara mereka. Namun kurasakan kekecewaan saat Ino dan Sakura-lah yang aku temukan.

"_Ohayu,_ Hinata-_chan_!" Ujar keduanya serempak.

Kupaksakan seulas senyuman untuk mereka, "_Ohayu_, Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_."

Lengan Ino segera merangkulku sementara Sakura mulai berceloteh. "Hey, kudengar Itachi-_nii_ sudah menemuimu, Hinata-_chan_?"

Langkahku terhenti sejenak, "Ba-bagaimana k-kau bisa tahu?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala pelan, "_Ne_, Hinata-_chan_. Kiba sudah menceritakannya pada kami. Jadi benar Itachi-_nii_ sudah kembali?"

Kakiku kembali melangkah, "Iya, Itachi-_nii_ sudah kembali." Jawabku tersenyum membuat kedua temanku ini terdiam.

Ya, mereka berdua mengetahuinya. Mengetahui Itachi-_nii_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling aku sayang selain _Otou-san_. Itachi-lah yang membuatku mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik kecelakaan _Kaa-san_ dan kebangkrutan Hyuuga Corp.

Aku tahu semuanya. Semua rencana busuk keluarga Uchiha padaku, pada keluarga Hyuuga. Hanya aku dan Itachi yang mengetahui hal ini. Jadi, pantas bukan aku sangat membenci Sasuke?

"Hinata, apa sebaiknya beritahu saja semuanya?"

Sontak kepalaku berpaling pada Sakura, "A-apa?"

Kali ini Ino menyeretku menuju belakang sekolah sementara Sakura mengikuti kami dari belakang.

Setelah kami sampai, kebingunganku berubah jadi kemarahan ketika menghadapi seseorang yang sangat aku benci.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke Uchiha?

"Mengapa dia ada di sini?" Ujarku geram menatap Ino dan Sakuran tidak percaya.

"Ma-maafkan kami Hinata-_chan_." Jawab Sakura gugup sebelum meninggalkanku dengan Si-Brengsek-Uchiha bersama Ino.

Kami berdua terdiam. Mata _onyx_-nya menatapku tajam dibalas dengan pandanganku penuh kemarahan.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari dengan menggunakan sahabatku!" Amarahku sudah memuncak, sebenarnya apa masalahnya denganku?

Oke, memang masalahnya denganku banyak, tapi dia tidak tahu bukan? Aku sudah lama menutupi semuanya, jadi jangan katakan padaku jika ia tahu segalanya.

"Katakan kepadaku mengapa kau begitu membenciku?" Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin dan dalam, membuatku sedikit meringis. Entah mengapa terlihat kilatan perih dari matanya yang kelam, seolah siap menenggelamkanku kapan saja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Uchiha-_san_. Lalu untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Tukasku sarkastis.

Uchiha terdiam sejenak membuatku menyeringai sinis. "Tapi jika kau ingin mengetahuinya, akan kukatakan mengapa aku begitu membencimu."

Tanganku mengepal erat, menahan gejolak kemarahan yang mengalir di tiap nadiku, "Karena kau-...mengambil segalanya dariku. Kau ingat kecelakaan tujuh tahun lalu?"

Kukira responnya akan terkejut mendengar penjelasanku, namun nyatanya ia malah tersenyum lemah. "Iya, aku ingat."

Diriku tersentak mendengarnya, "K-kau! Ja-jangan katakan k-kau mengetahuinya?"

Uchiha angkuh yang selama ini kukenal menekuk kedua kakinya, bersimpuh dihadapanku. "Maaf."

Mendengar kata maafnya membuat pertahananku rubuh seketika. Kedua kakiku ikut terjatuh dan kurasakan setetes air mata mengalir dipipiku.

"Kenapa?" Air mataku mulai mengalir deras, "Kenapa kau mengetahuinya brengsek!" Umpatku marah.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan kehangatan merengkuh tubuhku. Semilir harum tubuhnya membuatku terpaku. "Marahlah." Suara berat Sasuke menerpa telingaku. "Marahlah jika kau ingin marah."

'_Aku tidak perduli kekuasaan sebagai Raja selanjutnya, aku tidak perduli bagaimana Yang Mulia jauh lebih menyayangi kakakku, aku tidak perduli bagaimana orang lain memuja kakakku atas kesempurnaannya. Keinginanku hanyalah agar kau berada di sisiku.'_

"A-aku-.." Kali ini kilasan lain muncul.

'_Kau mencintaiku Hinata. Sejak awal hanya aku yang kau cintai-...'_

Mengapa bayangan itu terus muncul? Ada apa denganku?

'_Apa kau masih memikirkannya, Hinata?'_

'_Bagaimana bisa kau begitu kejam? Apa salahku padamu-...'_

'_Akulah yang menolongmu Hinata'_

'_Hinata'_

"Hinata."

Mengapa suaranya sama persis suara pemuda itu?

Kurasakan kepalaku semakin berat hingga semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

_**Oke saya akan jelaskan. Jadi Itachi disini rambutnya pendek seperti penjelasan di chap pertama, entah mengapa saya ingin mengubah penampilan Itachi. Bosen kan liat dia rambutnya panjang terus *digebukin-FC-Itachi. Masalah rambut Shion juga saya akuin itu kesalahan saya, tapi tetep warna rambutnya abu, supaya lebih deket ke ciri-ciri keluarga Hyuuga, soalnya aneh juga kalo ada keluarga Hyuuga yang berambut pirang. Lalu yang kedua pasti pada ngerti kan kenapa genre-nya diubah, emang ceritanya masih berkaitan sama Always You, kayak reinkarnasi gitu, hehe.**_

_**Saya juga ucapkan terima kasih sudah memberi review pada fic-abal-gaje saya ini. Hounto ni Arigatou ^^. Jika berkenan, silahkan memberi review lagi.**_


End file.
